Mystwalker series
Mystwalker series — by Leigh Evans Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Romantic Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview The urban fantasy adventures of Hedi Peacock, a habitual petty thief with a secret she doesn’t share with her fellow Starbucks baristas in Toronto—she’s not human, and she has the pointy Fae ears and Were inner-bitch to prove it. ~ Goodreads | Mystwalker series by Leigh Evans Lead's Species *Fae / Were hybrid Primary Supe *Faeries and Werewolves What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators *First person narrative told by Hedi Peacock, protagonist. Books in Series Mystwalker series: # The Trouble with Fate (2012) # The Thing About Weres (2013) — aka The Thing About Wolves # The Problem with Promises (2014) # The Danger of Destiny (Mar 3, 2015) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides none yet Themes World Building Leigh Evans | Index to Characters, Places & Events Setting Toronto, Canada Places: * Chiron House: Merenwyn family that has green eyes like the DeLoren house * Citadel: tree that holds a Fae’s soul-ball (cyreath) in Threall * Merenwyn: were Faes live * Threall: third realm and ‘the land of mists and bad things’—accessible to Mystwalkers, where souls can be destroyed and ‘dream walkers’ may become ‘mad and soulless.’ Supernatural Elements ✥ Faeries, werewolves, mages, sentient Amulet, , , , , , , , , Book of Spells, Glossary: * Black Mage: Helzekiel—third Mage of the Fae’s Royal Court in Merenwyn * Book of Spells * Asrai 'Groups & Organizations': * World The world-building involves the Fae, werewolves, and the different realms – Earth, Merenwyn, and Threall - available (or not) to each. Threall, third realm and ‘the land of mists and bad things,’ is the most fascinating. The third realm is a place accessible to Mystwalkers, where souls can be destroyed and ‘dream walkers’ may become ‘mad and soulless.’ I am intrigued! Most of the story occurs within the Earth realm with a riveting peek into Threall. ~ GR reader | Anna Protagonist ✥ Hedi Peacock is half-Fae, half-Were. She's been living under the radar for years ever since her parents were killed and her twin brother was taken through the portal back to Merenwyn, the world of the Fae. Scraping a living as a barista at Starbucks and looking after her eccentric aunt, Hedi's world is pretty settled until Robson Trowbridge, a rogue Creemore Were walks in one day. GR reader | Jill Hedi Peacock, equal parts Were and Fae, works as a barista. She supports the only family member – her sickly and unstable Fae aunt - remaining in this world. Life had once been wonderful, with a loving mother mated to an honorable werewolf, a twin brother who was also a best friend, a charming home by a pond, and a dreamy boy to stalk. It was all lost one horrible night ending with a werewolf killing her father; the Fae executing her mother; and the kidnapping of her brother into the Fae realm. This leaves Hedi with a crazy aunt, a moody amulet named Merry, and a dangerous secret Hedi’s mother made her promise to never share. ~ GR reader | Anna ✥ She is 22 years old, short (5'2") and curvy, with pale skin, light green eyes, and wavy medium-brown hair. She wears glasses. ~ Shelfari Sidekick * Name: Merry / What: alive Amulet / Sidekick-to: Hedi Peacock / About: Female Asrai who is trapped inside / Book First Seen: The Trouble with Fate (2012) Characters Chart Leigh Evans | Index to Characters, Places & Events To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Author Leigh Evans * Website: Leigh Evans * Genres: Urban Fantasy, Paranormal, Literature, Romance Bio: Leigh Evans lives in Southern Ontario with her husband and a short, fat, black dog. Shes raised two kids, mothered three dogs, and herded a few cats. Other than that, her life has been fairly boring. ~ Leigh Evans ~ FF * Full Bio: Leigh Evans | Leigh Contributors Cover Artists * Artist: Tricia Schmitt (books 1–3) — Source: ISFdb: Cover: The Trouble with Fate — Tricia Schmitt 'Other Contributors': * Audio Book Narrator: — Source: * Editor: — Source: Publishing Information * Publisher: St. Martin's Paperbacks * Author Page: # The Trouble with Fate: Paperback, 344 pages, Pub: Dec 24th 2012—ISBN 1250006406 # The Thing About Weres: Paperback, 422 pages, Pub: July 30th 2013—ISBN 1250006414 # The Problem with Promises: Paperback, , Pub: —ISBN # The Danger of Destiny: Paperback, , Pub: —ISBN Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—The Trouble with Fate (2012): Meet Hedi Peacock. She's half Fae. Half Were. And all trouble… — : I Have Two Words For Werewolves: My name is Hedi Peacock and I have a secret. I’m not human, and I have the pointy Fae ears and Were inner-bitch to prove it. As fairy tales go, my childhood was damn near perfect, all fur and magic until a werewolf killed my father and the Fae executed my mother. I’ve never forgiven either side. Especially Robson Trowbridge. He was a part-time werewolf, a full-time bastard, and the first and only boy I ever loved. That is, until he became the prime suspect in my father’s death… : Bite Me. Today I’m a half-breed barista working at a fancy coffee house, living with my loopy Aunt Lou and a temperamental amulet named Merry, and wondering where in the world I’m going in life. A pretty normal existence, considering. But when a pack of Weres decides to kidnap my aunt and force me to steal another amulet, the only one who can help me is the last person I ever thought I’d turn to: Robson Trowbridge. And he’s as annoyingly beautiful as I remember. That’s the trouble with fate: Sometimes it barks. Other times it bites. And the rest of the time it just breaks your heart. Again ~ Goodreads | The Trouble With Fate (Mystwalker, #1) by Leigh Evans — Reviews, Discussion, Bookclubs, Lists ✤ BOOK TWO—The Thing About Weres (2013): Love is like a wild animal. It can't be tamed… : The Heart is a Lonely Hunter In the never-ending saga that is my love-hate relationship with Robson Trowbridge, I, half-Were Hedi Peacock, have had a change of heart. Ever since I shoved Trowbridge through the Gates of Merenwyn, I’ve been the leader of the pack—hard to believe, right? The thing is: I’m half-Fae. So even though my Were side is ready to heed the call of the wild, the other part of me is desperate to take flight. And much as it pains me to admit it, life without Trowbridge is really starting to were me down… : I Am Were, Hear Me Roar. To make matters worse, the wolves of Creemore want my blood—and the North American Council of Weres wants me dead. So I’m just counting the days until Trowbridge returns from the other realm…and comes to my brave rescue…and becomes my alpha mate. Wishful thinking? Of course it is. But given all the mess I’ve been through already, what’s the harm in doing a little bit of daisy-plucking? Besides, Trowbridge owes me bigtime. A girl can dream. ~ Goodreads | The Thing About Weres (Mystwalker, #2) by Leigh Evans — Reviews, Discussion, Bookclubs, Lists ✤ BOOK THREE—The Problem with Promises (2014): NEVER MAKE A PROMISE… Robson Trowbridge, the Alpha of Creemore and my gorgeous mate, tries to protect me, Hedi Peacock, half-Fae, half-were, from all the trouble I get into. The thing is, my past is pretty messy and bad guys keep knocking down my door. Witches, thug bikers, the North American Council of Weres, dark magic Fae, and even an evil wizard are all after me. The Old Mage is the only one I really care about: He has my dear twin brother captive on the other side of the Gates of Merenwyn—not cool. So my alpha love is helping me to keep my promise to free my brother… : YOU CAN’T AFFORD TO KEEP. Unfortunately, everyone who helps me ends up in a heap of trouble too—including my Trowbridge. Now, I admit I’ve had my moments as a shivering coward, hoping he will come to my brave rescue. The whole Prince Charming thing is hard to shake. But these bad guys after me mean business and those damsel in distress days are over. You know that “last straw” metaphor? That was two straws ago. It’s now or never. Again… ~ Goodreads | The Problem with Promises (Mystwalker, #3) by Leigh Evans — Reviews, Discussion, Bookclubs, Lists ✤ BOOK FOUR—The Danger of Destiny (2015): WHY WHISTLE IN THE DARK… There are very few days off when you’re on an epic quest. Believe me, I know. I’m Hedi Peacock—one half Fae, the other Were—and if being a half-breed with one foot in each world isn’t tough enough to manage, there are the four chambers of my heart to consider. The one who holds the strings? Robson Trowbridge, the Alpha of Creemore. If I had my way, he and I would be locked in a bedroom, for eternity, but a pressing family matter needs my attention. It’s true what they say: A woman’s work is never done. : WHEN YOU CAN HOWL AT THE MOON? My twin brother is being held captive by the Old Mage in another realm. Lo and behold, as soon as Trowbridge and I arrive in Merenwyn, we’re separated in spectacular, dramatic fashion—and I’m left to figure out how to maintain the fragile balance between my Fae magic and my wolf’s blood in a realm that cries to both. Not easy, particularly when I'm keeping an iron-grip on my temper so as not to dispatch with extreme prejudice the odd wizard or smart-mouthed mutt servant who crosses my path. My mama never told me there’d be days like these, but I’m not going down without a fight…or my mate. ~ Goodreads | The Danger of Destiny (Mystwalker, #4) by Leigh Evans — Reviews, Discussion, Bookclubs, Lists First Sentences # The Trouble with Fate (2012) — What do the tree huggers call it? Karma? # The Thing About Weres (2013) — I don't know why Weres think the moon's so beautiful. Look at it. The thing's rutted with craters. # The Problem with Promises (2014) — Robson Trowbridge pushed away his dinner plate and knuckled his red-rimmed eyes. # The Danger of Destiny (2015) — I've made a few quiet and unsettling personal discoveries. Quotes * Leigh Evans Quotes (Author of The Trouble With Fate) ~ Goodreads * Mystwalker Series ~ Shelfari Trivia *Lists That Contain The Trouble With Fate (Mystwalker, #1) by Leigh Evans *Lists That Contain The Thing About Weres (Mystwalker, #2) by Leigh Evans *Lists That Contain The Problem with Promises (Mystwalker, #3) by Leigh Evans *Lists That Contain The Danger of Destiny (Mystwalker, #4) by Leigh Evans Awards Read Alikes (similar elements) * Shadow Reader Series * Jessica McClain series * Kitty Norville series * October Daye series * Sentinels of New Orleans series * Edie Spence series * Spellcrackers.com series * Category links at bottom of page Notes See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links ~ list of UF websites See Category links at bottom of page External References Books: * Leigh Evans | Mystwalker Series ~ Author * Mystwalker series by Leigh Evans ~ Goodreads * Leigh Evans ~ FF * Mystwalker - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Mystwalker Series ~ Shelfari * Leigh Evans ~ LibraryThing * FictFact - Mystwalker series by Leigh Evans ~ FictFact * Leigh Evans - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) World, Characters, etc: ****Leigh Evans | Index to Characters, Places & Events*** *Mystwalker Series ~ Shelfari *Leigh Evans | FAQ Reviews: *Review: The Trouble With Fate (Mystwalker #1) | All Things Urban Fantasy *A Book Obsession: Review: The Trouble With Fate #1 by Leigh Evans Interviews, Guest Posts, Author Commentary: *Leigh Evans | FAQ Artist: *Tricia Schmitt - Summary Bibliography Author: *Leigh Evans ~ Author's website *Goodreads | Leigh Evans (Author of The Trouble With Fate) Community, Fan Sites: * Gallery of Book Covers The Trouble With Fate (Mystwalker -1) by Leigh Evans.jpg|1. The Trouble With Fate (2012—Mystwalker series) by Leigh Evans|link=http://www.leighevans.com/trouble_with_fate The Thing About Weres (Mystwalker #2) by Leigh Evans .jpg|2. The Thing About Weres (2013—Mystwalker series) by Leigh Evans |link=http://www.leighevans.com/thing_about_weres The Problem with Promises (Mystwalker #3) by Leigh Evans .jpg|3. The Problem with Promises (2014—Mystwalker series) by Leigh Evans |link=http://www.leighevans.com/the_problem_with_promises The Danger of Destiny (Mystwalker #4) by Leigh Evans.jpg|4. The Danger of Destiny (2015—Mystwalker series) by Leigh Evans|link=http://www.leighevans.com/the_danger_of_destiny Category:Faeries as Main Supe Category:Weres and Shifters as Main Supe Category:Hybrids Category:Faeries Category:Grimoire, Magical Books Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Paranormal Romance Category:Series Category:New Adult Category:Female Lead Category:Great Sidekicks